


Escape.

by LadyGrrey



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Escape, Hydra (Marvel), Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, X-men - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Dies ist meine Geschichte. Wie ich Hydra entfloh, wie ich den Winter Soldier und Bucky Barnes kennen lernte, wie ich mit meine Vergangenheit akzeptieren lernte und wie ich meine Familie fand.





	Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist meine erste Fanfiction also seid gnädig ja und zerfleischt mich nicht ;) Kritik ist natürlich immer gerne gesehen ♥

 

Als ich ganz klein war, vier vielleicht wurde ich von einer Organisation gekidnappt die Hydra heißt. Ich bin mir sicher du hast schon mal von ihr gehört oder? Sie stammt aus dem 2. Weltkrieg und möchte die Weltherrschaft wenn man so will. Auf jeden Fall wuchs ich in einem der Stützpunkte dieser Organisation auf. Warum die an mir Interessiert waren? Ich bin eine Mutantin. Meine Fähigkeiten liegen in der Telepathie und der Telekinese. Das ist im Übrigen auch der einzige Weg wie ich kommunizieren kann da ich von Geburt an Stumm bin. Seit ich denken kann experimentierten sie an mir herum, Wollten mich zu einer Waffe machen, spritzten mir sogar das Supersoldaten Serum das komischer Weise nicht wirkte und auf welches ich hoch allergisch reagierte. Es war ein Wintertag. 3 Wochen nach dem Vergeblichen Versuch mi dem Serum, sie dachten wenn sie mich mit einem der Soldaten in einen Raum sperren würden, könnte mir dieser wenigstens Kämpfen beibringen.  Und so taten sie genau das. Sie zerrten mich am frühen Morgen aus meiner harten Pritsche, laut der Striche an meiner Steinwand war es mein 8. Geburtstag. Ich hatte sobald ich hier angekommen war, jeden einzelnen Tag einen Strich an die Wand gemacht. Mittlerweile waren es waren genau 1460 Striche und somit genau 4 Jahre seit meinem Ankommen hier vergangen. Die Striche waren auch das einzige was ungewöhnlich in meinem Zimmer von der Größe eines Abstellraumes war. Alles was hier reinpasste war eine Pritsche. Graue, raue Steinwände, eine dünne weiße Decke mit dem Hydra Zeichen drauf und ich in meinem grauen Overall.  Und dann wahren da die weißen Kreide striche an der Wand. Das einzige nicht graue in diesem Raum. Sie zerrten mich also aus meiner Zelle, durch den großen Gang, der gleiche Gang in dem sie mich für die Experimente immer an den Haaren langzerrten. Dieser gang er machte mir Angst. Er beherbergte zu viele Schlechte Erinnerungen, immer wenn ich hier lang musste kamen Schmerzen. Große Schmerzen. Ich schrie und trat um mich, wehrte mich mit Händen, Fingernägeln und alles an meinen Fähigkeiten die ich aufbringen konnte. Schleuderte den Mann der mich zerrte gegen die Wand da ich in meiner Panik die Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeiten verlor. Ich hörte schritte und dann kam der Schmerz. Ich kannte ihn bereits, es war nur ein einfacher Taser, ich hatte schon schlimmeres gefühlt aber es traten wie immer Tränen in meine Augen. Man sollte doch meinen mit den Jahren würde man abhärten oder? Aber nein, man spürte alles genauso schlimm wie beim ersten Mal. Ich lag stöhnen und mich zusammenkauernd auf dem Boden als mir etwas Spitzes in den Arm und dann wurde alles schwarz. Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte befand ich mich in einer etwas größeren Zelle, ungefähr das Doppelte von meiner eigenen. Genauso so trist und grau, aber ich war nicht alleine, das konnte ich spüren. Da war eine zweite Präsenz, Ich schloss die Augen sofort wieder umso zu tun als wäre ich noch bewusstlos. Meine Muskeln schmerzten und mein Kopf dröhnte aber die Präsenz war ganz eindeutig da. Die Person sagte nichts, doch ihre Gedanken verrieten ihn. Ich ging einfach davon aus das es ein Mann war, denn die meisten Hydra Agants die ich bis jetzt getroffen hatte waren Männlich gewesen. Ich wusste aus ihren Gedanken es gab auch weibliche aber ich hatte noch keine zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich blieb regungslos liegen, bewegte keinen Muskel und versuchte ruhig zu Atmen bis ich nach einer Weile genug Mut zusammen gekratzt hatte um die Augen zu öffnen und ganz langsam den Kopf zu drehen. Und dann sah ich ihn. Ein Mann, seine langen Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und war das etwa ein Metallarm? Er saß auf dem Boden, die Knie angezogen und den Blick gesenkt. Ganz vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf, aber er schien keine Anstalten zu machen mich anzusehen, es wirkte fast so als würde er schlafen. Aber das war doch eine sehr seltsame Position um zu schlafen oder? Vorsichtig setzte ich mich in die Eine Ecke des Bettes, die Beine ebenfalls schützen an den Körper gezogen und beobachtete den Fremden.   Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht und so schöpfte ich Mut und versuchte vorsichtig einen Blick in seinen Kopf zu erhaschen. Er schlief wirklich, aber es war seltsam. Es war als wäre er gezwungen zu schlafen. Sein Kopf versuchte sich zu wehren, als würde er unter Schlafmitteln stehen. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Nur noch ein Schritt und ich wäre beim Fremden, aber das war nicht mein Ziel. Mein Ziel war das winzige, vergitterte Fenster über ihm. Jede Bewegung schmerzte von dem Taser und dem Betäubungsmittel aber das hielt mich nicht ab. Ich musste wissen ob es draußen noch hell war, immerhin war das meine Einzige Zeit Angabe. Ich hoffte nur sehr stark dass er nicht aufwachte. Vorsichtig ging ich zur Wand mit der zugeschlossenen Tür. 4 Schritte Anlauf hatte ich. Das war mehr als in meiner eigenen Zelle. Ich sprintete los und sprang, bekam die Stäbe zu fassen und zog mich Klimmzugartig hoch. Dunkel. Mein ganzer Körper brannte protestierend und es war fast schon beruhigend aufgrund seiner Gewohnheit. Seufzend lies ich mich wieder herunter sinken und setzte mich auf das Bett. Ich sah erneut zu dem Mann und legte mich dann einfach aufs Bett und zog die Hydradecke bis zum Kinn hoch und war fast schon dankbar für das missglückte Serum denn mein Körper war immer noch Müde genug um direkt einzuschlafen was ich eben aufgrund des Adrenalin nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich schlief erstaunlich ruhig und hatte keine Albträume, wurde jedoch von einem lauten rums Wach. Mittlerweile war es dunkel hier in der Zelle und ich musste stark die Augen zusammenkneifen um irgendwas zu sehen, aber sobald sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, traute ich ihnen nicht. Der Mann schien in einen normalen Schlaf übergegangen zu sein und Gedanken strömten mir entgegen ohne dass ich irgendetwas tat. Grausame Gedanken, sein Traum. Blut, soviel Blut. Überall in seinen Gedanken befand sich Blut. Blut und Schmerz. Ich sah wie sie ihm Stromstöße gaben denn davon träumte er. Dann war es weg und ich sah aus seiner Perspektive wie er jemand die Kehle aufschloss. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte seine Gedanken nicht ausschalten. Es ging einfach nicht und heiße Tränen begonnen meine Wangen hinunter zu laufen und automatisch kauerte ich mich in die Ecke des Bettes, die Handballen gegen die Augen gedrückt. Es sollte aufhören, ich wollte das nicht sehen! //Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf!//, ich merkte gar nicht das ich mental schrie. Meine Telekinese spielte verrückt den das Bett schwebte bereits unter der Decke. Er schreckte hoch und die Gedanken/Erinnerungswelle brach abrupt ab und machte völliger Desorientierung und Verwirrtheit seinerseits breit. Ich konnte es an seinen Gedanken sehen von //Wo bin ich// bis einfach nur ein Fragezeichen aber ich hatte diese Bilder immer noch in meinem Kopf. Das Blut, soviel Blut. Der Schmerz der meinen eigenen Schmerz aufgerüttelt hatte. Und dann bemerkte er mich, seine ganze Haltung änderte sich zu Angriff. „Was zur Hölle“, entfuhr ihm rau und ich versuchte tief zu atmen. Ich war ein großes Mädchen und die weinten nicht. Fahrig wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel, des Grauen Overalls, über die Augen und sah denn Mann an. Ganz langsam landete das Bett wieder unten auf der Erde. //Hallo//, meinte ich schüchtern und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung des Fremden. Er hatte Angst auch wenn er es verbarg. Aber wovor hatte er Angst? Hier war doch nur ich. Und vor mir musste man doch wirklich keine Angst haben. Ich war ein halbes Hemd, und er dagegen so breit wie ein Schrank, der Muskulöseste Agent den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, dann machte er _mir_ Angst. Ich atmete zittrig ein und wieder aus, um mich weiter zu beruhigen. „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?“, fauchte er aggressiv was mich zusammen zucken lies. //Ich habe keinen Namen. Sie haben mir nie einen gegeben außer Experiment 27428, und du?//, vielleicht wenn ich ganz freundlich zu ihm war würde er nicht wütend auf mich sein. Und wenn man Agents nicht wütend machte, taten sie einem weniger weh. Das hatte ich schon früh gelernt, vielleicht würde es ja auch hier klappen. Er beäugte mich eine ganze Weile bevor er sich angespannt auf den Boden setzte, in der gleichen Sitz Position wie als ich geschlafen hatte. „Winter Soldier“, brummte er dann. Dann sagte eine lange weile niemand mehr was und auch seine Gedanken waren relativ ruhig. Abgesehen davon das er sich fragte was ich hier tat. Dann schnappte ich einen anderen Gedanken auf, tiefer versteckt und schwerer zu erkennen. //Du willst fliehen//, stellte ich erstaunlich nüchtern in seinem Kopf fest. Er schien nicht zu bemerken das ich nicht wirklich mit ihm sprach sondern Telepathie benutzte. Vor allem bei seiner nächsten Frage verfestigte sich dieser Verdacht. „Woher? Ich meine nein. Meine Loyalität gebührt alleine Hydra.“, er redete hastig und ein ganz zaghaftes lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen auch wenn mir die Bilder immer noch in den Knochen saßen. //Telepathie//, erklärte ich und tippte mir an den Kopf. //Ich bin eine Telepathin und ein Telekinese. So unterhalte ich mich auch mit dir.//, erklärte ich ihm bereitwillig. //Ich werde niemandem was verraten. Ehrenwort//, erklärte ich und legte mir dabei demonstrativ die Hand aufs Herz. //Wenn du mich mitnimmst//, wagte ich dann eine Bedienung zu stellen. Er schaute auf, sein Blick durchbohrte mich und lies mich ängstlich erschaudern. Ich kannte diese durchbohrenden Blicke, die da draußen setzten sie immer auf bevor sie mich an die Geräte anschlossen die mir so wehtaten. „Warum solltest du, gerade du, ein Experiment, abhauen wollen? Ihr habt es doch am besten von allen. Also warum sollte ein Experiment gehen wollen? Sie blasen euch doch Zucker in den Arsch während sie uns andere foltern und manipulieren“, er wurde immer lauter. Ich war zu weit gegangen, und zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal kauerte ich mich in die Ecke. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. //Du machst mir Angst//, die Verbindung war schwach, ich hatte zu viel Angst um sie aufrecht zu erhalten. //Bitte nicht wehtun, bitte. Ich war nett, ich tue was auch immer Sie wollen.//


End file.
